Teasing Bastards & Shiny Floors
by Nimbafuu
Summary: Remus knew that desk was useful for something. He just wished Harry had better timing. This was a collaboration with the lovely Scarlett Rogue!


Occasionally, Remus wanted to know how in the hell he got all of this crap into his office. It was bordering ridiculous. He didn't think that he'd be packing it all up so soon, and was more than a little regretful about the way things turned out. Well, he had to keep his thoughts from straying too far from home, and so he got to work. The office would be spotless by the time he was done.

Move this here, throw that there with the flick of a wand, kiss Snape out of his clo-damn. What was that about his thoughts not straying?

He had to get back to work, finish this damn room until the floor shined so bright that Dumbledore could probably see his ass reflecting back at him. There we go, stick to gruesome thoughts, stay away from stupid potion masters in black robes. That wouldn't make leaving any easier.

The mess was almost cleared up, safe for the stacks of books that still needed to be put into his trunks. Just a flick of the wand and the job would be finished. Remus turned his back for a second to peek at the Marauders Map a moment too late; the sound of books colliding with the floor sounded louder in his ears, the wolf in him magnifying it almost painfully. Remus spun around, forgetting that the map was right in front of him, to see Severus Snape standing over the pile of fallen books.

"Oops," he said with a smirk.

He had to give himself a little credit. He went a few seconds at least without yelling at him. Not even glaring at him, Remus was proud of that. However, it was short lived as Snape's smirk only stuck to his handsome, egotistic face.

"Oops! That's all you have to say? What are you doing here besides being distracting?" He was not in the mood to deal with a Severus Snape right now. And did he really feel the need to push the damn books over?

"You might consider picking those up before I go, as my original goal was to make the floor shine enough so that Dumbledore will see his bum." Remus swept passed the handsome man, only making it a few steps before Severus grabbed ahold of his arm.

"And what is your goal now, dear Moony?" Snape pulled Remus closer to him, but that wouldn't do. He would not be able to survive the separation if Mr. Sex-in-Black-Robes Snape got on his good side.

"Right now..." Remus leaned into the other man and Snape smiled arrogantly, "is to get you the hell out of my office while it is still mine!" With a quick motion he swiped the Potion Masters wand and held it high above his head.

"Give it back!" Snape reached for his wand, but Remus had a few inches on him and smiled triumphantly as Severus began to pout.

"Oh dear Snivellus, learn some patience." He had to admit he liked having power over Severus. More than he should have, and definitely in a different way than he should have. "You have to say please."

The growl that came from Severus at that moment, was something Remus would treasure for eternity. Or until he did it again. "You only wish, Remus. Must I resort to underhanded tactics to teach you a lesson about disrespecting your elders?"

Remus flinched and started to back away, only to back into a damn table. When the hell that got there, he had no idea. Remus only wanted to know what he meant by underhanded tactics. But Remus was a Werewolf, dammit, and he refused to back down so easily.

"Do your worst, you don't scare me!" On the outside, maybe. On the inside, Remus' stomach was trembling with...with what? He had the strangest feeling that he didn't even want to know!

"Oh?" Severus moved in on the other man, too close for comfort. Remus tried to back up, but his office hated him at the moment. That damn table cornered him and Severus soon had him pinned. He could feel his hot breath against his neck, tingling the lingering scars and sending shivers down his spine.

"What...do you think you're doing?" Remus couldn't deny that Snape's behavior was curious and, well, slightly arousing, but it was still freaking him out.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm doing, Remus." And unfortunately, he did. Snape was coming on to him, and whether he was serious or not, Remus knew he wasn't denying him. When Severus delivered a long, slow lick up his throat, Remus felt his legs shake. His hands found tight purchase on the table behind him, and he suddenly willed Severus to both back off and continue at the same time.

"I...I meant, wh-...why are you?"

"That's a most excellent question, Mr. Lupin. Perhaps you should stick around for a bit, sit in on a lesson or two regarding Amorentia." Snape's voice was silky smooth as his lips caressed Remus' firm jaw and made their way up, his fingers ghosting over the younger man's spine. Remus wasn't too much of a pile of jell-o at the moment not to understand Snape's words. He pushed the man off gently.

"You mean you're doing this all because of a love potion?" Severus chuckled and leaned back in, dragging his fingers up to tilt Remus' lips towards his own.

"You werewolves obviously have selective hearing in the realm of low self-esteem. Did you miss the part where I asked you to stay?" Well no, he hadn't. But it was still a little confusing as to why Snape suddenly wanted to make a move on him. Then again, he wasn't about to divulge the fact of how long he'd had feelings for the older man. Not at all.

"I can't decide whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." Though he figured he should probably take it as both, his mind was slipping as Snape's mouth moved down to suck on his collarbone. Not even the wet sounds of Snape letting go and starting anew in a new spot were discouraging. Though, he was counting how long it was going to take Snape to just take his shirt off, instead of holding the top of it down.

"Severus...Let's not rush into anything now..." Remus tried to keep a clear head, a feat that only got harder as Severus' hand traveled down his chest to latch onto one of his nipples. his innocent nipples. No way was this man going to get over on him after one conversation. Though, if he was being honest, he had to admit that his nipples weren't exactly complaining.

"No. Let's rush. Let's pretend like nothing else matters. Not dementors, not Voldemort, not even the big bad wolf himself." Severus kissed along Remus' cheek slowly. "Don't you ever get tired of having so much control? Don't you ever want to let loose?" Severus slid one hand down to grope Remus' ass, the other still working at his chest.

"Silly Snape, I lose control every month." He wouldn't give in, he wouldn't give in.

"Then show me." Severus' lips pressed against his so gently that he barely felt them, but it was enough. Screw will power, forget the fallen books, and use the table to his advantage was all he could imagine. Screw whatever pride he had that wanted a pedestal, he wanted Severus Snape and he wanted him now.

* * *

**Please note that I've edited this story so that anything mature was left out, in accordance with FanFiction's rules. The rest can be found on my Tumblr and DeviantArt accounts, both under the same username.**


End file.
